


Looking at all the angles (will leave you dizzy)

by Lucifuge5



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Community: au_bingo, F/K - Freeform, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father taught him well, two-bit loser or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at all the angles (will leave you dizzy)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Other: Prison" prompt. These are the "bad" versions of some of dS's main characters.
> 
> Betaed by Andeincascade. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Ray Vecchio steps out into the yard, ignoring the murmurs and wary faces of his fellow criminals, and soaks up the heat from the mild April sun. As a guest of the state of Illinois, he spends most of the day caged in. It would have been neat to spend the 20-odd years of his sentence over at Cook County. If it was good enough for Al Capone, it would have been better than OK for a _Vecchio._

At least Graham Correctional isn't as bad as his lawyer made it sound like. Well, for a medium security prison. He's able to confer with Siracusa several times a week, Irene visits every other weekend and Frannie and Ma's letters--though silly--are something to look forward to.

He breathes in the mostly clean-smelling morning air, letting his eyes become adjusted to the glare of his surroundings after many hours behind walls. Not that there's much he regrets about being here. No matter what anyone outside might think, pushing Frankie into _begging_ him not to fit him with cement shoes once he lost all of his business to Ray's aggressive takeover is worth every minute on the inside.

It's funny--because of their shared histories--that Ray can't help but see Zuko as a small timer. On the other hand, he brought Zuko down in only half the time that it took to get the Iguana family to crumble. Inside or outside, Ray Vecchio is "one of the most powerful Bosses in all of the U.S." The Tribune said so in big bold letters once his trial was over.

His father taught him well, two-bit loser or not.

~*~

Surveying the area, Ray nods to Juan "El Taco" Mendez, head of the largest Mexican gang in all of Graham, before taking a seat away from the smokers. It's bad enough eating crappy prison food, let alone having to deal with secondhand smoke.

The Professor is all the way at the opposite corner, talking quite animatedly with an older black man.

Off to his right hand side, near where the weights are, Ray catches Jack "Smooth" Huey tapping his cellmate, Louis "Frizz" Gardino, on the shoulder before straightening up and doing a quick hand gesture back at him.

Apparently, the Duck Boys have some information. Ray beckons them; making sure to keep his face relaxed enough to look bored. Most inmates will jabber away without much prodding.

"Morning, Vecchio," Huey says with a bright smile.

Had they been anywhere else but in prison, Ray wouldn't even think that Huey is one of Illinois' most infamous strong arm robbers. He can see him wearing a suit, looking as slick as a legit businessman.

"Smooth, Frizzy," Ray answers as he nods at both men, "what have you heard?"

Gardino runs a hand through his curls. "There's a new fish causing waves. Goes by the name of Ray "Speedy K" Kowalski. Muscle for the most part and a scarily good shooter. He got his bracelets for the string of heist jobs that amounted to over three hundred thou in losses to several rural banks. "

"And?" Ray asks at the same time he weights the option of getting this guy into his gang. _Strength in numbers._

"He got a-brawling with Crazy Eye Dewey yesterday. I overheard Nurse Besbriss tell Warden Welsh that Crazy Eye had four cracked ribs," Gardino says, practically vibrating.

 _A loose canon._ Ray is growing less enthusiastic about this Speedy guy. He's got little patience for foolish brawlers, these days, no matter how good of a fighter they might be. "So?"

Huey steps close. Ray's stomach does a twisty thing that makes him focus all of his attention on him.

"Shortly after making Crazy Eye play punching bag with him, Speedy K got under the protection of The Professor."

Ray closes his eyes and resists the urge to grimace. Talk about bad news. He opens his eyes, getting ready to say something when, Gardino holds on to his arm and pulls hard.

"Hey, there he is!"

Ray stretches his neck, curiosity winning over the façade of detachment, as he takes a good look at the new guy.

He's had finely honed mobster instincts since he was able to crawl. And he knows that sometimes you have to see a guy in action before you can make up your mind about recruiting him or not. But he can't help but be unimpressed with the tall, thinner-than-Ray-himself, blond man who is crossing the yard. Sporting a mean-looking shiner on his right eye, glasses hanging from his ears, Kowalski looks like a common punk.

Just when he's about to dismiss the Duck Boys' inside tip, something catches his eye . . .

Even though he's not even facing toward the yard entrance, Benton "The Professor" Fraser perks up as soon as Kowalski yells his name.

Isn't that interesting?

Ray gives Fraser many points for keeping things subtle, but now that he's _really_ looking, it's hard to miss how Fraser and Kowalski are acting towards each other. Though he's too far to hear, Ray keeps his eyes glued to the two men.

Fraser cups Kowalski's chin, tilting his face to the left. His mouth is a hard line.

That Kowalski doesn't shrug off Fraser's gentle but brief touch is an eye-opener.

He'd always thought that Fraser was completely disinterested in anyone after his partner, one nasty piece of work called Victoria Metcalf, got gunned down at a train station.

Neither an enemy (Fraser has no interest on becoming part of the family) nor an ally (though he's been able to surround himself with a variety of interesting criminals), Ray has nothing but respect for Fraser. Irritating as that can be. After all, it was Fraser who'd alerted him that his food was poisoned because of the colour of the cabbage or something weird like that. When Ray asked him about it—after it had been proven that indeed someone had paid one of the cooks to spill a handful of rat poison in Ray's plate—Fraser had merely said that his grandparents had been travelling librarians. Yeah, because that explained so much.

Ray figures that there is a barely-hidden edge behind Fraser's good manners. There has to be or else Canadian justice would have sent for him long time ago.

After some time, Fraser and Kowalski walk back inside. Fraser gives Ray a firm nod when they pass by where Ray is sitting. Kowalski is telling some story punctuated with small punches in the air.

Ray gives Fraser a half-hearted grin before he starts to talk business. He asks the Duck Boys about the new shipment arriving at the docks tonight.


End file.
